A Ticket For Two
by always-forever-after
Summary: Miley wins two ticket for a cruise trip to Italy. Telling both Lily and Oliver that she will take them leads to problems. Miley must choose between them. Which will she choose ? Please read and review.My First Story


"I WON! I WON! I WON!" Miley jumped up and down on the couch with her face shining like a star out in the dark sky. She had just received a letter from the contest that she had applied to weeks ago. It was breakfast time and the kitchen smelled like pancakes and delicious syrup. Miley sat herself down and snatched the phone. "I have to tell Lily about the great news!" she tells her father while he watches her dial the number.

"Okay Miley but hurry up. Your breakfast is getting cold."

"I don't want to eat Daddy. I'm too happy to think about food."

It was true. Miley had totally forgotten about breakfast. All she could think about are the two shining tickets for a trip to her favorite place, Italy.

"Hello? Miley?"

"Yeah Lily. It's me. I have the best news ever. You know that contest thing I applied for like forever ago?"

"Oh My God! Don't tell me you won?"

"I WON! I'm so excited. I can't wait to go and the good part is that I have two tickets. I can take someone with me!"

"Miley, you are so lucky! Who are you going to take? Me of course. Right?"

"Yes Of course! Lily you're my best friend."

Lily is Miley's best friend but she wasn't sure if she was really going to take her. Jake was coming in two days and she wanted to spend more time with him.

"Okay Lily. I got to go and check out what I'm going to wear. I'm so thrilled!"

After getting off the phone with Lily, Miley ran to her room and into her Hannah Montana closet. She had so much to wear and she just wanted to take everything along with her. Miley sat down and began to think. She couldn't choose between her best friend Lily or her boyfriend Jake. Everything was beginning to get complicated and annoying. She wished that she never won that cruise trip to Italy in the first place.

"Miley! Come down here right this second!"

"Yes Daddy. I'm coming. Hold one!"

Miley ran down the steps to find her father and Jackson waiting for her. Was there something she had to do and forgot? Was there a concert her dad had scheduled and she didn't know about? Miley takes a quick glance around the room and…

"Oh! It's Oliver!"

"Oh yes it's me. The one the only…"

"Okay Oliver. I know its you. So, what's up?"

"Well I heard that you won two cruise tickets."

"Was it Lily who told you?"

Oliver puts on the "sweet and silly" smile and nods.

"And your point is?"

"You're taking me right?"

Oh god. Miley stops to think. This is exactly what she was afraid of. Miley really wants to take both of them but she can't.

"Come on Miley. Tell me you're taking me!"

"Yeah Oliver. Of course I can take you."

Oliver leaves seconds later with the biggest smile on his face. Feeling bad, Miley asks her daddy for advice.

"Daddy what am I going to do? I want to take Oliver and Lily but I cant. I can only take one person and I want that one to be Jake. I really want to spend time with him. Oh Daddy, What should I do?"

"Well Miles, All I can say is that you choose. You can take either one of them or non of them at all. It's your choice. I'm not the one going on the trip."

"Come on now Daddy. Your suppose to be the dad that tells me 'Miley, it's okay. You can take them all.' "

"Now Miley, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Because you're my wonder dad?"

"Miley don't push on it. I'm not going to get you some extra tickets."

Overhearing the conversation, Jackson jumps off his seat and yells, "Miley, I got an idea. You can totally forget about your pals and take me, JACKSON!"

"Jackson, don't get your hopes up. It's not going to happen."

The next day at school, Miley encounters some problems. Lily wouldn't speak to her and Oliver... Well, let's just say he was like this;

"Miley, how can you tell me that you're going to take me and you're actually going to take Lily?"

"Oliver, I..."

"What kind of friend are you to lie to us like that?"

Oliver stomps away leaving Miley cold and confused. Tears start swelling up in Miley's eye and down her cheeks. Oliver hates her and Lily wouldn't talk to her just because of stupid cruise trip. In a corner by her locker, Miley cries a bit and starts thinking up a solution to this mess she had made. Soon enough, the next bell rings and the hallways get crowded. Miley walks to class avoiding anyone who tries to speak to her. She had to think up a solution soon and very soon too since Jake is coming in tonight!

When Miley gets home, she runs up to her room not wanting to talk to her father or Jackson. Looking through her Hannah Montana closet, Miley gets an idea. Just like she had won the tickets, she is going to give them away at her next Hannah concert, not even telling Jake about them. Minutes later, the doorbell rings and Jake comes in. Miley looks into his eyes and sinks deep into his arms. She hadn't seen Jake in a while and she missed him so much.

"Hey Miley."

Miley bits her lip, "Hey Jake."

"Miley, I told you I would be back. I missed you so much on my movie trip. When I look into Rachel's eyes during rehearsal, I wished it was you I was looking into to."

Miley blushes and gives him a little kiss on the cheek. Jake takes Miley's hand and takes her out to the beach. Together they talk and catch-up on each other. After the night was over, Miley goes to bed, feeling as if she was floating in the clouds.

"Miley wake up! It's your big day."

"OOHKAAY..."

Sleepy head Miley slowly gets out of bed and into to the bathroom for a quick shower. Today is her concert day and she had to look (and smell) her best. After the shower, Miley gets into her clothing and gets her wig on.

"It's Hannah Montana time!"

"Miley, come on. The limo is here. We got to go."

"Yes Daddy!"

Walking toward the front door, Miley remembers the tickets and quickly runs up stairs and picks them up. Today she was going to give these babies away, and fix her problem with Oliver and Lily.

♫Life's what you make it so let's make it right.

So Let's make it rock, Life's what you make it

So come on, come on♫

"Thanks so much. Thank you everyone. Today I have an important announcement. I'm giving away two tickets for one lucky person for a trip to Italy!"

The crowd goes wild. So many hands start flying in the air, begging Hannah for the tickets.

"You guys are probably wondering why you got numbers on your way in. Well, those number will indicate the lucky winner. Number… 485. Congratulations, YOU'RE OUR WINNER!"

After the concert, Miley goes backstage to find Oliver and Lily waiting for her.

"Oh hey Oliver. Hey Lily."

"Hey Miley." They both say at the same time.

"We heard everything out there Miley and we're really sorry for ignoring you." Lily gives Miley a hug and apologizes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too, for everything I said. You are a great friend for actually giving up your tickets. Thanks."

Miley hugs both of them and smiles. She is so happy that Lily and Oliver are hers again and promised to never let anything stupid separate them once more.


End file.
